


More Than Friends?

by RaeAnnisapancake



Series: Thiam Week 2017 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, thiamweek2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Theo has a crush on his best friend Liam, but does Liam feel the same way about Theo?





	More Than Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Thiam Week Day 4!

Theo yelled at the screen as the words 'game over' appeared in red.

"How the hell do you do it Liam?"

"I'm just that good Theo." Liam smirked at the older boy. Theo sighed and leaned back against Liam’s bed. Liam smiled and scooted closer.

“What are you doing?”

“What can’t I sit next to my best friend?” Liam scooted even closer to the point where their bodies were now touching. Theo blushed and looked down at the carpeted floor. Liam had a way of always making Theo blush.

“You’re a dick, you know that right?”

“Yeah, I’m a dick but I’m your dick.”

“Don’t say that ever again.” Theo laughed, resting his head on Liam’s shoulder. “I love you Liam.” Theo covered his mouth as soon as the words came out. He moved away from the younger boy and got up. He ran out of the room as fast as he could. Once he was out of the house he got in his truck and drove away. He couldn’t believe how stupid he was to say that. He loved Liam so much and even if Liam never shared those feelings Theo would be okay with it because at least he would be close to him. Now that’s impossible, he blew it, Liam probably never wants to see him again. 

The next day at school Theo avoided Liam at all costs. He didn’t want to embarrass himself anymore than he did yesterday. He was doing good until lunch, Liam grabbed him and led him to an empty table.

“Why have you been avoiding me all day?”

“Because you hate me.”

“I don’t hate you. What gave you that idea?”

“What I did yesterday.”

“So what, I love you too idiot.”

“But not in the same way! Every time I see you, me heart flutters and I get butterflies in my stomach. When you smile my whole world lights up and when your sad I would do anything for you could be happy again.” Liam had a blank expression on his face. Theo started to panic and quickly went to leave before Liam pulled him in and kissed him.

“I do love you in the same way dumbass I just thought you wouldn’t feel the same. When you said that yesterday I was going to tell you my feelings but you got up and left. I love you Theo Raeken.” Theo blushed and kissed Liam on the cheek.

“I love you too Liam Dunbar.”


End file.
